Unlucky Charms
by Jaspersgurl1843
Summary: Only months after Edward leaves her, Bella receives a bracelet in the mail. And slowly, charms begin accompanying them. As she tries to locate the sender, another aspect of her life changes. How long has it been going on? Will she welcome it or fear it? Follow Bella on this journey to see for yourself. Read and review for faster updates!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my second attempt to write Unlucky Charms. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed thinking up this first chapter while talking to myself while walking one from my friend's house. *looks around the room* I mean.. I dont talk to myself. Of course, I dont own Twilight, that douche Edward, Emmett,Ali, Rose or Bella. Jasper, however, is... Otherwise involved when it comes to true ownership. Tee hee, Stephanie Meyer is going down. But no, dont own them. :(

Prologue-

"Bella?" his distinct voice cut through my every fear and worry and replaced it with hope and worthiness. I reached forward and bunched the front of his button down shirt and laughed. "You came back!" I giggled. I felt him place a frozen hand on top of my head and rub my hair. "Yeah," he whispered, mainly to himself. "I guess I did, didn't I? Bella, I promise to make all the pain go away. I promise to make you safe from him, then your pain will go away forever," he promised into my ear. I smiled and placed my hand over his nonbeating heart. I heard vibrations coming from him and knew he was growling. I looked behind me, but didn't see a soul, but he stood and walked slowly to the pair of red eyed vampires deep within the forest.

September

His golden eyes glared down into my brown ones. I instantly felt ten inches tall. I shrank back, fearing the hate in his eyes. "Dont do this," I whimpered, my voice no stronger than the wind passing by us, but I knew he heard me. He gave me a dark version of his famous heartbreak crooked smile. "You know, I've never really been proud of who I was. I was always the outspoken one, the one who kept his damn head down in fear of being traumatized further in his meaningless existence. I always hung back and let my family do my dirty work. Well, it's time I made my grand appearance in this world," he announced loudly, causing the birds nesting in nearby trees to take flight in fear. He chuckled lowly, shaking his head, and suddenly, his eyes were boring into mine again.

"When you entered this town, I was curious by you. I told everyone that I wanted to get to know you, to uncover that unique little mind you have there. But truthfully, I needed a new play toy. My old one was catching on. And who better than to dazzle than the new girl with the silent mind? I wanted to see how close I could bring you before pushing you away, then see how easily you'd come back. To every unknowing human, the look in my eyes could be confused with love, adoration, and all those other pathetic emotions. I was amused. I had you right where I wanted you: by the heart. You couldn't see through my lies and alibis to see that you were being playing. And trust me, you were a great toy, just a bit too... Naive," he decided. I felt tears stinging my eyes and the words to ask him to please take it all back fell from my lips in a whisper. I knew my knees had failed me when my jeans were being soaked through the dirt and moss on the forest floor. He laughed, the sound dark instead of his usual cheerful chuckle. "Even now, you believe in the game far to much to be the loser, even though I've already won," he taunted. "Now, you sit here, begging to be allowed to keep something that was never yours. My mind has been made up. I'm leaving, ending the game tonight, because I'd hate to see someone I actually cared for get hurt. And a weak human like you believes she can do what? Convince me that the love he faked was true and it can't be broken. I'd like to see you try. The tears in your eyes don't mean anything to me. Isabella Marie Swan, I have never despised a person more than you," he spat. I shivered. "You said you loved me," I whispered, knowing it didn't help my battle because my voice was weak. He leaned close, his lips at my ear. "I lied."

With that, Edward Cullen was gone, leaving me alone to crumble to the forest floor, broken, bleeding, and utterly alone.

December

As the memories of.. Him.. Piled high inside my brain, I ached for a release. I couldn't do drugs- too risky. Pain wasn't my forte. As the last thought passes through my brain, it seems plausible.

Therapy.

As the weeks passed and the sessions grew more frequent and less spaced out, and before I knew it, I was sitting on Dr. Thomas' old, torn up couch everyday. He soon learned the negative reaction to Edward's name, face, or memory. A sob would pass through my lips on their own accord and my arms wound around my slender figure, from my days of not eating, and I knew I was trying to old my self together. I was trying to keep my heart in one piece.

As I sat in his warm office, Dr. Thomas reached into the small fridge beside him and handed me a bottle of water, the only thing I never refused. He smiled kindly at me, his blue eyes gentle and warm. He sat down in his chair and picked up his yellow notepad and pen, hoping for new information today. "So, Bella, anything you want to share with me?" he asked me, the same question he asked everytime I saw him. It was the same words I heard when my parents would find out I lied about something, but it lacked the anger and hurt in his tone. He was curious. I shrugged. He sighed, knowing that I won't say anything worth copying down. "Isabella," he started. "Bella," I corrected firmly. He started again. "Bella, you haven't given me any information to help you. I'm ending this session early because I don't think we'll get anywhere. I hope tomorrow will be more productive," he said, packing up. I watched as he stood, gathered his things, grabbed his coat, and looked at me. I realized he was waiting for me to get up and go, to do what I was supposed to do. I rose slowly, hands wrapped tightly around the neck of the plastic bottle in my hands and walked carefully from the room.

Driving home, I remembered that my Christmas gifts for Charlie still sat in my room, unwrapped under my bed. I knew I had to work on them soon. Christmas is just eight days away. I sighed as I pulled up in front of the old house that had never changed since my youth here in this dreary town of Forks, Washington. I climbed out of my faded, rusted red 1953 Chevy truck and walked up the icy steps to the front door when I heard Charlie arguing with a familiar voice.

"Charlie, just see to it that she gets this. She cant know who it's from or that I am even here," the voice whispered loudly on the other side of the door. I heard someone sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll give her the box. Anything else?" I heard Charlie asked. "No," was their simple reply. "She's home. I can hear her. I better go," they added.

I swung the door open quickly to catch the familiar guest, but when the door opened, Charlie stood by the stairs with a small brown box in his hands, looking guilty. "Charlie?" I asked. He nodded. "Who was just here?" I inquired. He cocked his head at me. "What are you talking about, Bells? No one could have left with you seeing them," he said, spinning the box in his hands. "Oh, by the way, this came for you," he added, handing the box to me. I shrugged, went to the kitchen, sat it down on the table, and grabbed a steak knife. Slowly, I slit to tape over the top and pulled away the flaps. I was greeted by a beautiful, royal purple velvet box. I gasped. Pulling it out, I realized I was petrified to open it. I heard Charlie muttering under his breath, but I ignored him as I gingerly lifted the top.

The small, chain link bracelet took my breath away. Even though it was silver, it felt heavier. A small, full color Christmas tree dangled from one end of the bracelet. I looked to Charlie, who shrugged and walked over to help me put it on. Glancing in the box, I saw a small slip of paper. I reached in with my free hand and grabbed it. It felt rough in my hands. The words surprised me.

Bella, I hope this finds you well. I wanted you to know that none of this was my idea. I never wanted this to happen, although it is my fault. I apologize, Bella. I sincerely hoped that we could have been friends one day. I hope we still can. Knowing you, you probably assume this is a regular silver bracelet, but it isn't. This platinum bracelet has been in my family for generations, although the charm is new. I do hope you'll take good care of it. Merry Christmas, Bella.

That's all it said. No name, no hint as to who this mysterious gifted is. I smiled. I have a Secret Santa this year.

sooo... Comments? Questions? Concerns? Hit me with them by hitting the Purdy little review button down there. Thankies:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, new chapter! Anyone, anyone? You may now commence of the reading! Now!**

I felt the world spin. Who did this come from? I went to my room, confused. Who knows me well enough to send me a bracelet, but not to sign the note? The one person I wanted it to be from would never send me anything and I was sure he instructed his family not to bother with the frail, stupid human. I sighed. I missed them, and as much as it surprised me, I missed Jasper as well. Even though I didn't know him well, the time we spent together in Phoenix will always stay with me. I felt bad when I thought back to the trick I pulled on him. I lied to save my mom when she wasn't even in danger. I sighed and looked down at the charm. It was beautiful, even if it was a miniature Christmas tree. The bulbs were colorful and the angel was pretty. I smiled. "Thank you, whoever you are," I thanked my empty room. The wind blew against and it sounded like it carried a laugh. I sighed. I'm losing it.

I shook my head and pulled the boxes out from under my bed and grabbed the wrapping paper from the hall. Slowly and carefully, I wrapped the boxes. I didn't want. Another paper cut. I sighed. What a stupid thought. I was done in twenty minutes. I placed Charlie's gifts under the tree I demanded we got this year and took Renée's and Phil's out to my truck to take to the post office.

I came back in and started dinner. I set out the chicken and cut them into strips. I rolled them in the bread crumbs, making sure they were completely covered and put them in the oven. I threw some water on the stove to boil and went into the living room. A note sat on the coffee table.

B_ells, I went down to the reservation for a little. Something is wrong with Jake. I'll be home in time for dinner. _

I sighed. I missed Jake. I haven't spoke to him since my first day here. I wanted to see him, see what was wrong. I didn't think when I picked up the phone. Billy picked up on the third. "Hello?" he asked. I sighed. "Billy, is he alright?" I questioned. He paused. "Charlie's fine, Bella," he answered. "No," I told him. "your son. Is Jake alright? Can I come up to see him tomorrow?" I asked. He paused again. "Yeah, Jake's fine, but you can't come down. He's mono real bad," he explained. I nodded. "Well, can you put him on? I wanna talk to him," I asked. "And get the mono germs on the phone? Sorry, Bells, can't do it. I'll send him up when he's better, though," he promised. "Alright, Billy," I said, hanging up.

I checked the water and added the box of macaroni, too confused to do anything better. I sat at the table, head in my hands, until I heard the oven timer went off. I took out the chicken, flipped them, and put them back in.

Dinner finished as Charlie walked in. "Something smells great, Bells," he remarked. I smiled and gestured to the oven. "Chicken strips and Mac and cheese," I said. "I got too lazy for something bigger," I explained. Charlie laughed. "It's okay, Bells, it sounds good," he reassured me. I smiled. I took it out and made two plates and put the leftovers in the fridge. I sat down and ate maybe two bites and I couldn't tell you what it tasted like. I pushed my plate to Charlie. "Finish this," I told him before escaping to my room. I fell asleep almost instantly. That was the first time Jasper Hale starred in my dreams.

He was in my room, sitting in the rocking chair that used to be occupied by his brother. I got up and walked to him. "Jasper?" I whispered. He smiled. "Hey, Bella," he greeted, a Southern drawl evident. "Why are you here?" I asked. He laughed and I feared he'd wake Charlie. "Here where? In your room or in your dream?" he asked. I cocked my head. "I don't know. Both," I whispered. He shrugged. "Stop thinking about me and I won't be here," he said casually. I smiled. "Get out," I whispered playfully. He made no attempt to move. I swapped him and probably bruised my hand. Fear flashed in his eyes, but it was gone quickly. "Go back to your and close your eyes. Charlie will be waking soon," he said. I glanced to the window. The sun was still on the horizon, but he was right. Wasn't this a dream? I could will him to sleep. But I felt tired, so I laid back down and closed my eyes.

After a second, I opened to tell he was being ridiculous, but he was gone. I looked to the window. Did I leave it open? I don't remember. Suddenly, there was a dull ache in my hand. I ignored it. I pondered this while pouring my cereal. I sighed. I washed my bowl and spoon when I finished and ran upstairs to take a shower. The hot water and strawberry shampoo helped clear my head, but I couldn't remember whether or not I opened the window. I got out and got dressed, pulling on a white long sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my boots and shoved them on roughly. I looked at the time. Five thirty. I grabbed my bag, my keys, and my jacket and ran out the door.

I reached the school in record time. The bracelet hit my wrist everytime I moved it. I got to my locker safely without anyone seeing it. I know it would have been so much easier not wearing it, but it was too pretty to not wear. As I closed my locker and clutched my books to my chest, I ran into Jessica. "Oh, hey Bella," she greeted. I smiled meekly. "Hey, Jess," I said. Her eyes flickered down to my wrist and back to my face. "It's a beautiful bracelet," she complimented. I smiled wider. "Thanks, that's really sweet," I accepted. "Where did you get it?" she asked. I shrugged. "I got it as a gift. It's been in their family for years, apparently. They gave me a platinum bracelet," I bragged, extending my wrist to let her get a good look. "They?" she asked. "Who?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I got it in the mail, and the card had my name on it. It wasn't signed," I explained. She nodded. "Well, gotta go. It was so nice talking to you," she lied. I knew she was to find Lauren and tell her I have an older boyfriend or something who spoils me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as she walked away.

School past quickly and before I knew it, I was pulling into Dr. Thomas' office. I shut off the truck and found myself running to his office. I went straight in, not bothering to check in. He was sitting at his desk, stressing over some papers. I sat down and stared at him. He sighed, put his pen down, and looked at me. "So, Isa-" I cut him off. "I got a strange gift in the mail yesterday," I said quickly. He froze for a second. "What?" he asked when he recovered. I sighed. "I mean, I think it came in the mail. Charlie said it did, but I could have sworn I heard him talking to someone when I got home. But I probably dreamt that," I explained. He nodded. "You're opening up, you're talking. This is good," he said, jotting something down on his pad. I sighed. "Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? I think I'm losing my mind," I yelled. He chuckled. "No, Bella, trust me, you're fine. It's normal for people to imagine a situation in which they believe how they got a gift," he said, a smile on his lips. I sighed. "And then, last night, I had a dream that I was talking to Jasper," I admitted. He raised an eyebrow. "Jasper? Your ex- boyfriend's brother? What did you talk about?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, it was strange. I saw him sitting in my rocking chair in my room, so I stood up and walked to him. I said his name and he said, 'hey'. I asked what he was doing there. He countered me with, 'Here where? In your room or in your dream?' I told him I didn't know, then said both. He said that if I would stop thinking of him, he wouldn't be there. I told him to get out and he didn't so I hit him. He told me I had to lay down and close my eyes because Charlie would be waking up soon. I did, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I looked at my window and it was open, but I don't remember if I opened it," I recounted. He nodded the whole time while taking notes. I sighed. He smiled. "Do you want to know what I think?" he asked. I nodded. "I think you're trying to subconsciously get notes on Edward, but you don't want to hurt yourself by thinking of him, so you settled for the Cullen you knew the least," he said. My heart hurt on the break line, but I resisted the urge to hold myself together. Instead of focusing on him, I corrected him. "Jasper isn't a Cullen," I whispered. He scoffed, something I hadn't expected from a professional. "Bella, he was adopted by the Cullen parents. He was a Cullen," he insisted. I jumped up. "Jasper was a Hale! He and Rose weren't adopted! Did you even listen to me? Jeez, why do I still come here?" I yelled. I didn't think; I left without looking back.

I couldn't go home to Charlie. I needed to clear my head. I had to confirm what I knew: that all of the Cullen's were gone. I jumped into the truck and headed to the large white house in the forest. The radio Emmett, Rose, and Jasper had gotten me sat mocking me. I made a mental note to have it removed. It had been a while, but I still found the turn off easily. The mile long drive was overgrown from lack of use. The house wasn't much better off. Ivy clung to the walls and dirt littered the porch. A bird had decided to make a nest in the mailbox. Clearly, no one had past through these doors any time recently. I sighed. So it was a dream. I had left my window open. I turned to go back to the truck when I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered automatically as I tried to step around him. He held my waist and I chanced a glance up. I knew the olive skin and red eyes of the vampire in front of me.

Laurent.

"Laurent," I whispered. He smirked. He fucking smirked. "Bella," he said. "How interesting. I knew the Cullen's had left the area, but I figured they took you with them. I thought they considered you family," he inquired. I shrugged. "Well, you know how it is," I started. "I couldn't my dad here with me after I had just got here. I don't think he'd approve his only child moving with her boyfriend of 10 months. He's so overprotective," I lied effortlessly. Laurent nodded and his gaze fell on my wrist. "It's a nice piece," he commented. I smiled. "Thank you. Edward bought it for me for Christmas. He sent it to me," I lied again. He stepped toward me. I stepped away. "Bella, I'm sorry, you just have such an appetizing scent, floral. Very beautiful," he whispered. _Move_, the wind seemed to whispered. _Run._

I shuddered and took off in the direction of my truck. I half expected Laurent to follow me, but when I climbed into my truck, he was nowhere to be found. I sighed, but locked my doors and windows anyway. I laughed. Like locks will stop a vampire. I sped home, as fast as the truck would allow. I kept a steady watch as I drove, keeping an eye out for Laurent. When I reached home with no sightings, I relaxed slightly. I unlocked the door, but I didn't hear the lock click out of place and I panicked. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in place. I removed my key and slowly opened the door. The sounds of the baseball game soothed me. "Dad?" I called. No reply. The fear crept up on me again. I rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen. "Dad?" I called again. Still no answer. I froze, suddenly afraid to go any farther. What if Laurent had gotten here before me and killed him? What if it was Victoria? Just her name sent tremors down my spine. I sighed. I pushed myself forward, into the living room. Charlie lay spread out on the love seat in front of the t.v. I kneeled beside him and touched my hand to his shoulder. He was warm. I shook him lightly. "Dad, come on," I said. He groan and rolled over. I smiled. At least he was alive, I thought. I shook him harder. "Dad!" I said again. He waved me off. I smiled, a plan in mind. "Dad, the Mariners are on lockout and they're striking. The season's over," I whispered in his ear. He shot up, eyes wide. "What?!" he exclaimed. I laughed, falling over. His eyes narrowed. "Not funny," he muttered. I nodded. "You're right. Not funny, hilarious," I corrected. He grumbled something under his breath and went upstairs. I sighed as I noticed my school bag. Chemistry and English homework awaited. I glanced at the clock. Four twenty eight. I started with Chem first, knowing it would take the most time. About two hours later, my stomach growled and I took into the fact that I ditched dinner last night and only ate cereal this morning. I just wasn't in the mood to cook and Charlie wasn't up yet. I grabbed the phone and dialed Charlie's favorite pizzeria. When I completed the order, I decided to start my English, only to be interrupted half an hour later when the pizza arrived. The smell must have rose him because Charlie came downstairs as I closed the door. He didn't say anything to me, just grabbed four slices and took them back upstairs with him. I laughed. I bet he's still fuming over my deception. I grabbed a slice myself and finished my schoolwork. Half an hour later, at seven, I finished. I grabbed a towel on my way to the bathroom. I showered slowly, letting the water calm me after my depressing day. I got out and dressed in my old tattered sweats and an oversized white t-shirt and pulled my wet hair back into a sloppy bun. I sat down at my computer and started it up. While I waited for it to load up, I found myself staring at the window. I never closed it this morning and the room felt stuffy now. My eyes flickered to the rocking chair in the corner and I could still see its previous inhabitant sitting there, his blonde hair messy, and his smile blinding. His eyes were a bright gold, as if he had just hunted, although his eyes always darkened a bit whenever he was in the same room as me. I sighed and turned back to the screen and shot down some pop ups. I opened my favorite browser and waited for it to load. Again, I found my mind wandering back to the Cullens. What was Esme doing? Who was Carlisle's most recent patient? Are Rose and Emmett feeling well? Has Jasper fallen off recently? Thinking of Jasper attacking a human brought back the memory of my eighteenth birthday party. The look on his face as he landed on the piano, the way he struggled against Edward and Emmett, his expression as Rose led him from the house, the disappointment that flowed from him. I sighed and logged on to my email. Renee.

_Honey? How are you feeling? Your father told me you signed yourself up for therapy. I'm so proud you're doing what you feel you have to in order to cope. Just be careful, not everyone is who they say they are. I love you._

I shook my head and shot back a reply, glancing at the time. Eight twelve. I groaned. Im tired and I've had a stressful day, but if I go to bed now, I won't possibly make it through tomorrow. I decided to reread a story I've a million times. The Merchant of Venice. I pulled it from the shelf and got lost in the times.

I looked up as my door creaked open and Charlie popped his head in. He frowned. "You're still up?" he asked. "It's almost one in the morning," he told me. I glance at my alarm clock. "Oops. I'll head to bed now, dad," I appeased. He smiled. "Night, kiddo," he said. "Night," I answered. I put my book down and curled under the comforter. As I closed my eyes and drifted towards unconsciousness, I was transported somewhere else. Outside the large white mansion in the forest.

**Yeah, I had to bring Laurent into this. I hope you enjoyedenjoyed Review and tell me how strange I am, or what's your favorite color, or what you think of this story! I love you all!**


End file.
